La promesa
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Hace muchos años conocio a una chica. Antes de separarse se hicieron una promesa: Que algun dia volverian a verse
1. Recuerdos de un verano

_"Se necesita solo de un minuto para que te fijes en alguien, una hora para que te guste, un día para quererlo, pero se necesita de toda una vida para que lo puedas olvidar"_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

><p><em><span>La promesa<span>_

**_Recuerdos de un verano_  
><strong>

Hace muchos años, durante la vacaciones de verano, conocí a una persona muy extraña. Mientras el resto de mis amigos se habían ido de viaje con sus familias, yo tuve que quedarme en casa porque mi padre estaba muy atrasado con la novela que estaba escribiendo y su editor había amenazado con renunciar si no se lo entregaba antes de que terminara el verano. No se hubiera molestado si no fuera el único en la editorial capaz de aguantar sus perversiones.

En menos de una semana yo me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer. Ya había terminado la tarea y en televisión como de costumbre no había nada bueno que ver. Tome la costumbre de pasear por las desiertas calles de la ciudad, buscando algo que lograra animarme un poco. Nunca hubiera imaginado que seria "eso" lo que terminaría encontrándome a mí.

Ella había venido con su familia desde otra ciudad a visitar a un tío abuelo suyo que estaba muy enfermo. Al igual que yo estaba aburrida, y en una de sus muchas escapadas para hacer turismo choco conmigo…literalmente. Nunca olvidare lo primero que me dijo.

"_¡Muchas felicidades quien quiera que seas! Por ser el primer chico mas o menos de mi edad que encuentro desde que llegue, he decidido que serás mi guía por Konoha, ttebane!" _Por lo menos nadie podrá decir que no es original.

Al principio trate de rehusarme, pero en poco tiempo me deje absorber por el remolino de energía que representaba esa chica de cabello rojo. Cada día se le ocurría algo nuevo, que iba desde colarse en un parque de diversiones a simplemente comer en un puesto de ramen llamado Ichiraku (siendo lo último lo más peligroso, al menos para mi bolsillo). Con el correr de las semanas nos volvimos muy unidos, le conté cosas que hasta el día de hoy no le ha mencionado a nadie, y ella me correspondió del mismo modo. Éramos muy diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo nos entendíamos mejor que nadie.

Unos días antes del final de las vacaciones, cuando había un festival, ella no llego a la hora acordada. Me preocupe, a pesar de su medio millón de defectos la impuntualidad no era una de ellas. Cuidándome de no ser visto (especialmente por su "amables" hermanitos mayores) me colé en la casa en la que se quedaba y me la encontré llorando en su habitación. Me dijo que su tío abuelo había muerto y que volverían a su ciudad después del funeral. No creía que fueran a volver.

Fuimos al festival como si no pasara nada, como si no fuera el último día que estaríamos juntos. Antes de separarnos compramos un brazalete cada uno (no muy femeninos por suerte) y prometimos no volver a quitárnoslos, hasta el día que volviéramos a vernos. Esa fue la última vez que la vi, regreso a su ciudad al día siguiente.

Al poco tiempo Fugaku y los demás volvieron y me contaron que hicieron durante sus vacaciones. Ninguno me pregunto como las pase yo, creo que suponieron que no me paso nada interesante. No podían imaginar que aquel verano sin ellos resultaría ser el mejor de mi vida…

El sonido de los aplausos me regreso a mi tiempo, por culpa de mis ensoñaciones me perdí el final de la película. Sin fijarme en los demás me dirigí hacia la salida del cine. Tendría que volver otro día para saber como termino, pero como era tan popular tendría que ser en los últimos días.

"_Seis años"_ pensó mientras caminaba. Ya eran seis años desde que hizo esa promesa. Dudaba que ella estuviera cumpliéndola, eran solo unos niños cuando se conocieron y fue durante muy poco tiempo. Tal vez hasta se había olvidado de él.

"_A pesar de todo sigues llevando esto"_ se regaño levantando el brazo izquierdo al aire para ver el brazalete en su muñeca. Era muy sencilla, estaba hecha de cuero con una piedra roja en el centro. Roja como el color de su cabello…

Mas de una vez pensó en quitársela, pero por una u otra razón nunca lo hacia. Era un recordatorio de aquel esplendido verano y de aquella increíble chica pelirroja.

Dentro de unos días saldría con Fugaku, su novia y la mejor amiga de esta. Había aceptado porque quería conocer a la chica que le había robado el corazón a su amigo. Y a la que en palabras del Uchiha era "El ser mas escandaloso que tuvo la desgracia de conocer"

La gema brillo por un momento reflejando el sol, como si estuviera avisándole a alguien. Puede que nunca volviera a ver a esa chica, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de querer volver a encontrarla.

**_…^-^..._**

— ¿Te pasa algo Kushina? –Pregunto la morena al ver que su amiga se volvió de golpe.

—No, nada –Contesto esta distraída- Solo me pareció ver… -callo antes de terminar.

— ¿Ver que?

—No importa –Por un momento le pareció haber visto a el chico con el que había jugado un verano. Nah, imposible- Date prisa Mikoto, la película empezara en cualquier momento

—Si llegamos tarde será culpa tuya –Reprocho su amiga- Tu fuiste la que no quiso ir a la función anterior para comer en un puesto de ramen.

—La película es la misma que hace dos horas, no nos perdimos de nada –se defendió la pelirroja- Además tu tardas una eternidad en arreglarte, paso media hora antes de que saliéramos de tu casa.

—Mientras que tú te pones lo primero que encuentras –Fingió molestarse, así era Kushina y era parte de su encanto- Y la única joya que tienes es ese brazalete. Me pregunto porque nunca te lo quitas.

—Aha –contesto distraída observando la piedra azul que tenia en el centro. Azul como el color de sus ojos…

—Acerca del chico que quiero presentarte… -Dijo la morena inocentemente- quiero que me des tu palabra de que esta vez no lo dejaras plantado –Su amiga lanzo un bufido de disgusto.

—Recuérdame porque acepte salir con uno de los amigos de Fu-baka

—No será tan malo, Fugaku-kun dice que Namikaze es un gran chico –Le informo su amiga.

— ¿Entonces que hace con ese amargado? –Replico con acidez. Estaba segura que nada bueno saldría de esa cita.

—Prométeme que no te portaras así con Namikaze-kun –Pidió Mikoto.

—De acuerdo, seré buena –Acepto de mala gana. Sabía que cuanto mas rápido Mikoto dejara de intentar emparejarla con algún idiota y la dejara tranquila, mas rápido podría dedicarse a tratar de encontrar a su viejo y querido amigo Mina-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Continuara.<em>

_Segundo fic MinaKushi que subo hoy._

_¿Pueden creer que los escribí en menos de dos horas a cada uno? Normalmente me tardo días XD_

_Minato y Kushina fueron a ver la misma película pero en distintas funciones, de lo contrario se hubieran visto. Y la razón por la que Kushina no reconoció el nombre de Minato es simplemente porque nunca le pregunto cual era su apellido, no sabe que es Namikaze. La sorpresa que le espera_

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	2. En la víspera del reencuentro

"_El amor no es eso que queremos sentir, sino lo que sentimos sin querer"_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

><p><em><span>La promesa<span>_

_**En la víspera del reencuentro**_

— ¿Escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que te dije? –Preguntó la morena a su amiga al día siguiente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Kushina estaba así de distraída desde el día anterior, un momento estaba bien y al siguiente parecía tener le cabeza en otro mundo.

—Tiene que ver con tu espero futuro ex-novio y mi colapso mental momentáneo al aceptar una cita doble con ustedes –Arriesgó la otra sin preocuparse. Mikoto no había hablado de otra cosa en días.

—Quería asegurarme de que no harás nada raro ni te escaparás a último momento como es tu costumbre.

—Miko-chan, prometí que iría y prometí comportarme. No voy a faltar, aunque sabes muy bien que preferiría pasar un mes entero sin ramen a tener que soportar toda una tarde en compañía de esos amargados.

—Kushina, no puedes saber si el otro chico es amargado sin siquiera conocerlo.

—Es amigo de Fu-baka, con eso me alcanza –Explicó la pelirroja- Solo un amargado sería amigo de otro amargado.

—Siguiendo esa línea de razonamiento, entonces yo estaría tan loca como tu por ser tu amiga. Aunque claro, si ya sabía como eras antes de que nos hiciéramos amigas no puedo estar muy cuerda –Razonó la morena- En fin, no te olvides que nos veremos los cuatro en la entrada del parque pasado mañana a las cuatro.

—Parque, amargados, aburrimiento, pasado a las cinco –Resumió la pelirroja distraída. Su amiga rodó los ojos al oírla. Típico de Kushina resumirlo todo de esa manera, y ni siquiera podía molestarse demasiado con ella ya que tuvo que engañarla para que aceptara.

—A las cuatro, no a las cinco –Corrigió empezando a irse- Búrlate mientras puedas Uzumaki, ya quiero ver como te pones cuando tengas tu primer amor –Con estas palabras dio por terminada la charla, sin saber el efecto que tendrían en su amiga.

_''Cuando tengas tu primer amor''_ Se repitió con nostalgia, desviando la mirada hacia el brazalete que tenia en su muñeca. Ya tuvo su primer amor, solo que ni Mikoto ni nadie estaba enterado.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie de aquel verano de cuando tenia diez años en el que estuvo de visita en aquella misma ciudad, ni mucho menos de aquel chico rubio que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza por primera vez..

Su tío abuelo Kurama, al que ni siquiera había conocido hasta entonces, había enfermado de gravedad durante las vacaciones de verano, al punto de necesitar una operación, y su familia decidió ir a Konoha a cuidarlo mientras se recuperaba. Al principio se molestó, se suponía que irían a visitar a su primo Nagato, no a un anciano del que nunca había oído hablar por mas que fueran parientes, ni mucho menos quería estar en una ciudad desconocida pero todo eso cambió cuando conoció al viejo. A pesar de ser anciano y decrépito, Kurama Uzumaki resultó ser alguien muy gracioso y amable claro, una vez que atravesaban su mascara de cascarrabias amargado. En cuestión de días les había contado a sus hermanos y a ella cosas que nunca hubieran imaginado de su familia. Como que de niños a su abuelo le habían asustado los conejitos o que su padre al principio había tenido la mala costumbre de quedarse dormido en el auto.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –Preguntó confundido Arashi- Yo hago lo mismo.

— ¿Incluso cuando eres tú el que está conduciendo?

Fueron unos días muy divertidos, no pararon de escucharse carcajadas en esa antigua casona en la que antes reinaba el silencio. Rápidamente se encariñó con el viejo cascarrabias, pero por desgracia apenas una semana desde que lo conoció llegó el tan temido día de su operación.

De repente las cosas cambiaron, sin la presencia de su tío abuelo esa ciudad volvió a parecerle igual de solitaria y aburrida que al principio, sumándose la preocupación por el anciano decrépito. Comenzó a pasear por sus calles buscando algo que hacer, hasta que finalmente chocó con _ÉL_… literalmente. Todavía recuerdo su cara cuando le dije en broma que tendría que ser mi guía por la ciudad, se veía tan sorprendido. Pero seguro ni la mitad de lo que estuve yo cuando me respondió.

_''De acuerdo''_ Accedió con una sonrisa, ni siquiera debió darse cuenta de que solo estaba jugando.

Aprovechándome de que al fin tenia a alguien con quien divertirme, lo llevé de un lado a otro por la ciudad. Al principio trató de resistirse, pero después de un tiempo él mismo empezó a sugerir lugares a los que quería ir, o mostrándome partes de Konoha que muy pocos conocían. Mi favorito fue sin dudas un puesto de ramen llamado Ichiraku, al que íbamos siempre que era posible.

Le conté cosas que no podía contarle a nadie más, ni siquiera a mis amigos ni a mi familia, como lo mucho que me había encariñado con Kurama y lo asustada que estaba de que algo saliera mal en su operación. Él me entendió como nadie lo ha hecho, ni me juzgó por no ser tan hiperactiva a veces, parecía que le gustaba tal y como era. Recuerdo que pensé que la gente estaba equivocada al decir que buscaba a su alma gemela, a su igual, a quien deberían estar buscando es a su complemento, alguien que a pesar de ser tal vez completamente opuesto a ti te hiciera sentir completo. Era así como me sentía cuando estaba con él, a pesar de que Mina-chan era tan tranquilo y paciente como yo escandalosa y bromista, nos complementáramos uno al otro. No fue sino hasta mucho después que me di cuenta de lo que significaba lo que estaba sintiendo, mucho después de que nos despidiéramos.

Una tarde, mientras me estaba arreglando muy entusiasmada para ir a un festival que había en la ciudad, mi madre me llamó para que bajara. Con tristeza me dijo que el tío abuelo Kurama, que después de la operación estaba todavía en el hospital, había fallecido mientras dormía. Trató de animarme, pero yo solo corrí de regresó a la habitación que me habían cedido, y enterré la cabeza en la almohada. No se por cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero de repente sentí que alguien me ponía una mano en el hombro preocupado. Era él. Me pregunto que pasaba y entonces deje escapar finalmente las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo sin darme cuenta. Lloré con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro, lamentando la perdida de alguien que hasta hace unas semanas ni siquiera sabia que existía e incluso odiándolo por haberse ido apenas empezaban a conocerse. Que si iba a perderlo al poco tiempo de conocerlo entonces prefería jamás haberlo conocido en primer lugar. Mina-chan no dijo nada, sabía que no solo estaba hablando de Kurama Uzumaki con eso último, sino también de ellos y su relación. Ahora que su tío abuelo había muerto ya no había razones para que su familia siguiera en Konoha. Finalmente los sollozos remitieron, y alejándome solo lo suficiente para poder verme a la cara me preguntó con dulzura que era lo que quería hacer ese día. Sin dudarlo un segundo le pedí que fuéramos al festival, y después de que fuera al baño para arreglarme un poco bajamos las escaleras.

Todavía me da risa al recordar las caras que pusieron mis hermanos al verlo, por alguna razón ellos parecían haberlo odiado apenas me escucharon hablar de él por primera vez, tal vez notaron de inmediato lo mucho que llegaría a significar para mi y no quería que sufriera cuando tuviéramos que despedirnos. O tal vez solo era unos sobre protectores sin remedio, seguramente lo segundo.

Llegamos al festival y jugamos como si no pasara nada, en un puesto Mina-chan ganó un zorro naranja de peluche que me regaló, al que llamé Kyuubi-chan en honor al apodo del viejo cascarrabias de mi tío abuelo. Cuando el festival estaba por llegar a su fin, él desapareció por un instante. Lo encontré a los pocos minutos frente a un puesto, viendo dos brazaletes, uno con una piedra roja y otro con una azul. Él compró el de la piedra azul y siguiendo un impulso yo compré el otro.

—Es para que me recuerdes –Me dijo un poco avergonzado mientras me ponía el brazalete que había comprado- Tal vez no nos veamos por algún tiempo, pero si tienes esto contigo ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, te prometo que nos veremos otra vez.

Yo no supe que decir, con la cara casi tan roja como mi cabello le coloqué el que yo había comprado, repitiendo la promesa que me hizo.

—No te lo quites hasta que nos volvamos a ver –Le advirtió apartando la mirada.

—Tu tampoco –Aceptó sonriendo. Luego, en cuestión de segundos, me tomo por sorpresa y me dio un fuerte abrazo- Prométeme que no me vas a olvidar.

_''No lo he hecho''_ Pensó sentándose en la cama. A pesar de que habían pasado seis años desde entonces, no había podido olvidar a Mina-chan y la promesa que se hicieron. Después del funeral su familia volvió a su ciudad natal, y siguieron allí hasta hace un par de meses cuando su padre fue transferido a Konoha. En cuanto se enteró dio un terrible grito de pura dicha, que le ganó miradas de sospecha de sus hermanos, que por suerte parecían haberse olvidado del rubio que vivía en ese lugar. Al principio creyó que sería fácil encontrar a Mina-chan, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que tal vez tardaría bastante en encontrar a una persona en una ciudad tan grande, en especial porque no recordaba cual era su apellido.

—Pero aun así no vamos a rendirnos ¿Cierto Kyuubi-chan? –Le preguntó a su zorrito de peluche. Tal vez fuera difícil, pero de ninguna manera se iba a dar por vencida hasta que encontrara a ese chico y descubriera si cumplió con su promesa también.

**_…^-^**_…_**_**

— ¿Minato, me estas escuchando? –Preguntó su amigo exasperado. Era la tercera vez que lo descubría con la cabeza en las nubes.

—Perdón Fugaku, ¿Dijiste algo? –Se disculpó el rubio regresando a la realidad.

—Solo quería recordarte que veremos a Mikoto y al tomate sangriento en el parque pasado mañana –Explicó el moreno molesto. Cualquiera pensaría que Minato se había enamorado, pero todo el mundo sabía que él siempre rechazaba amablemente a todas las chicas que se le declaraban, para desesperación de su pervertido padre.

— '¿Tomate sangriento?' –Repitió Minato sorprendido- Y después te preguntas porque te detesta.

—Ella es la que empezó al llamarme 'Fu-baka' –Se defendió ruborizándose. Esa chica era un demonio, no entendía como alguien tan dulce y tranquila como Mikoto podía ser amiga de esa bestia. Seguro vino al mundo porque ni en el infierno eran capaces de aguantarla y la mandaron a atormentar a la pobre e infeliz humanidad.

Minato solo se rió, de verdad sería interesante conocer a esa chica. Al principio pensó en negarse, como siempre, pero entonces se enteró de donde había vivido esa chica antes. Era de la misma ciudad que cierta pelirroja que era incapaz de olvidar. Así que aceptó salir con ellos en una cita doble, en lo que su amigo calificó como 'La manera mas rápida de ganarse un lugar en el cielo' El rubio miró su brazalete con una sonrisa, dudaba seriamente que esa chica fuera ni la mitad de terrible de cómo su amigo la describía ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta era posible que tuviera alguna relación con la pelirroja de ojos violetas.

_''Y existe un lugar en el que los sapos pueden hablar''_ Se burló de si mismo. Pero bueno, soñar no cuesta nada, y con dos días para conocerla finalmente y quizás sufrir una desilusión podía permitirse soñar un poco.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará.<em>

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
